Her Name Was Rose
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Eleven decides that not everyday should be filled with adventures - sometimes you need to stop and just remember the past. Especially when you lost someone who was, and will always be, so important to you. Oneshot


After everything that happened.

After all the time that went by.

After all those companions and adventures and new people he met screaming her name...

...he just couldn't let her go.

His TARDIS swiftly landed in yet again another time in space, but this time he knew where she landed quiet well. When she came to a full stop he didn't hesitate to run out the door and hope to see the four blank walls.

And he was correct – they stopped right in front of a gray blank wall facing him. Slowly he took his time to walk up to the wall and placed his hand right against the white wall. The lights were still on and the pillars were up just like they were years ago when he was last year.

The brown haired man placed his ear against the wall and closed his eyes. Her face came right into show.

He still remembered when he first met her. She was just supposed to be another pretty face he saw on the streets. After seeing the aliens and what he had to deal with he was sure she would have made her way back home to continue on with her life.

"_So, I'm gonna go upstairs and blow it up. And I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me, no. You go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."_

But no. She was just stubborn as he was and wanted to learn more about his life. Just the smile on her face and that blonde hair flying through the wind couldn't get him to say no. Just the look in her eyes gave him some sort of feeling that he was going to like this lady.

"_If you are an alien how come you sound like you're from the north?_

"_Lots of planets have a north!"_

And he did. More then he wanted his two hearts to.

Her laugh always got to him. Oh, gosh, her laugh. Especially when he mentioned wanting to get chips. It wasn't his fault that she had gotten him hooked onto something...something...so _human_. They wouldn't have something so boring back home, but home was forgotten at this time.

When he was with her it seemed like she was his home. She was his everything. She was the first after a while and it's been nice having those adventures with her. Especially seeing her when he had gotten a new face. Knowing her she would have ran off scared or something - he's had people like that in the past, but not her. She was special. And she proved it when returning to save his life oh so many years ago.

Where could she possibly be now? Getting a mortgage in some sort of house she's been saving up for? At a fancy party somewhere in her time? Definitely not chasing the stars or pointing in a direction and saying "There next!"

Just amazing times. So many brilliant, fantastic times.

It was kind of relaxing that she had someone to look after her. Not her parents, or Micky Mouse as Capt loved to call him – but he himself. The duplicate needed someone to help him get out of the anger, and if she was able to help him when they first met then she could have done it again.

Especially because back in his old life the only thing he cared about what her. His heart called out her name and he only wanted to be with her for the rest of, well, her life. Perhaps if they had continued to travel she wouldn't have aged – he could have done something, but it was too late to thing about that now. He himself was a new man and who knows what she probably would have thought of him now if she had gotten the chance to see him.

If only...if only there was just a way to see her. He didn't have to do it every single day or week – once a year could get him straight for life because years came quick to him. Maybe once a full moon or just something to let him see her again. It wasn't fair that he had to give her up when he didn't do anything wrong – he was just trying to save the world and she wanted to help. Someone like that shouldn't get punished.

Her and her beautiful smile, courage, curiosity, and bravery for anything that came in their way was something she shouldn't have gotten punished for. Not at all. She even predicted the end of the world yet she didn't give up. She just grabbed a gun and made her way to him. She found a way all by herself to be in his arms again and that was the greatest gift anyone could have given him.

It was such a same he had no way in telling her his true feelings. After all these years, decades or so, he can't even send her a letter at least.

But he had to move on. It was time that he given up on her. She had a new love and even if it wasn't exactly him he was close enough. Memories, face features, body features – she was, hopefully, happy and he had to be happy too.

"_That's me when we first met, and you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."_

"_But he's not you."_

"_He needs you; that's very me."_

No wonder he was angry all the time. If she wasn't at his side helping him control his anger there wasn't much he could do. There was nothing left here for him, so what's the point in holding back?

Maybe there will be a chance in the future where they'll meet again. If she was able to do it before then she could definitely do it again knowing her. If it was something important happening and she had to warn him, then he would be seeing her face again.

Knowing his life there will never not be anything in danger. The human race was so weak against his power, especially when his old friends team up together in order to save him. Gosh, they learned to be just like him so quickly without a second thought into anything.

I mean just recently they were all ready to blow up the whole planet. Martha and her crazy key, Capt and the other with their star, blonde and her entire family with her jumping through dimensions.

"Doctor, this isn't Malibu," an angry Amy Pond and Mr. Pond suddenly appeared behind him, scaring Doctor out of his thoughts and swiftly turned around.

Amy was wearing her baiting suit with sunglasses and a sunhat. Rory was just in his swim trunks and glasses also. He lifted his up to see where they were as Amy had her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground, waiting for a response.

"Where are we?" She demanded to know, staring right at the Doctor.

"Right! Sorry!" The Doctor yelled, quickly walking over to his TARDIS. "Had to take a little detour if you didn't mind." He pushed open her door and ran right in. "Of course you didn't mind because Malibu is _definitely _next! So Geronimo, yes?"

Amy couldn't help, but ignore him this time. She lifted up her sunglasses and looked straight at the wall. Somehow it looked familiar to her. She started walking towards it, keeping her eyes on it.

"Amy, you okay?" Rory asked, seeing his wife shocked at the wall. "Is there something wrong?"

"Leave it, Amy, we can leave now," the Doctor yelled over from the entrance. "I told you it was just a personal detour." He stepped out of his home and walked up next to Rory. "Don't worry about it now let's just go."

Amy ignored her two boys and continued to walk up to the wall until she came face to face with it. She slowly lifted up her pale hand and placed it right in front of her, feeling some sort of movements on the other side. Quickly, she removed her hand from the shock in feeling some sort of vibrations from the other side, but decided to give it another chance. Again she lifted her hand up and placed it palm out on the wall, but this time kept it there through the noises.

Amy then proceeded to place her ear against the wall just like the Doctor did and all she heard was vibrations.

The red head jumped back around and placed her hands on her hips, starring at the Doctor once again angry. "You came here just for an empty wall? And just tell me the truth, please, Doctor."

The Doctor slumped, looking over at Rory and he raised his eyebrows. The Doctor tried to say something, but he just couldn't make out words, so instead he just sighted and looked down.

"Her...her name was Rose," The Doctor mumbled out of his lips. "And she was...someone very important to me long ago."

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"I...I lost her...in a battle against the Daleks," The Doctor for some reason didn't hold anything back when telling the two. "Twice. I lost her twice."

"Lost her as in dead?" Amy was the second to ask a question.

"No, she's alive, but just not...with me," The Doctor tried to explain. Instead he just shook his head and ran back to the TARDIS, "Just forget about it! I told you let's head to Malibu. If you want to stay here, then fine, I'll go myself!" His head then jumped out of the door, "And I'll invite my wife. I'm sure she'll love to see me in my latest swimwear!" He then ran back into the TARDIS, hopefully setting coordinates for their destination right this time.

As he was pressing buttons, he couldn't help, but stop and remember the last time he saw her smiling face – when she and her family helped bring back Earth to its rightful spot. The others were of course there and boy did he miss them. When they were all together that's when he felt like an actual family. They were all connected by him and it started off with Rose.

Quickly he walked over to his screen above and pressed a few buttons, seeing her face on the screen back on the beach when he thought he would never see her again. She was in tears and her short hair was all over her face. If only he was able to use his hands to move her hair away, but he just had to be an image to her.

"_I love you."_ Her voice said through the speakers, and it got the Doctor's heart broken all over again.

He heard the front door open and the Doctor quickly changed the channel on his screen. "Right then! It's about time you slowpokes got in here. I was just about to set off without you."

"Listen, Doctor, as much as we trust you-" Rory started to say as the two were climbing back up to stand right next to him. "And we do, of course, but do you think you'll loose us in a battle like you did with her?"

The Doctor stood there shocked, shifting his eyes back and forth between the two and then broke out in a laugh. "Loose you two?! I can't even get rid of Amy for a second!"

"Doctor," Amy said through her gritted teeth. "That's not funny."

Yet the Doctor still continued to laugh as he ran around his TARDIS, pressing her beautiful buttons to take them to their next time in space which was hopefully Malibu for the Doctor would be dead from the comment he just made.


End file.
